Telecommunication infrastructures provide the ability to converse with a party and be notified of other incoming calls, (i.e. “call waiting”). In addition to being notified of incoming calls, individuals can place an existing call on hold and transfer to another call, or set up conference calls and simultaneously converse and hear multiple parties at the same time.
The ability to be notified of incoming calls (i.e. call waiting) has some negative aspects. For example, when a party is conversing on one call (“call 1”) and they are notified of a second incoming call (“call 2”) they must either place the exiting conversation on hold and switch to the other call or ignore the incoming call altogether. Typical responses to the incoming call are “I'm on the other line, can you wait a minute?” or “I'm on the other line, I'll call you back.” Once they have informed the incoming call or of their situation they then return to the original call.
Conference calls also have some negative aspects. For example, during a conference call including caller A, Caller B, and Caller C, each caller can hear the conversation of each of the other callers. Currently, there is no way for Caller A to speak privately with Caller B so that Caller C cannot hear the conversation unless he contacts him using another telephone connection.
Therefore, there is a desire to provide a system and method for transmitting information to other callers without interrupting an existing conversation. Additionally, there is a desire to provide a system and method for mixing audio from multiple telephone connections for a party to hear simultaneously while being able to converse with only selected individuals.